


Life is never boring (when you’re a rebel)

by greenarrow12123



Series: Rebels [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Badass Women, Death, Domestic Fluff, Firsts, Maybe some angst, Mila and Nei, OCs - Freeform, Sickfic, Weddings, definitely fluff, happy firsts, jk no death, water fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenarrow12123/pseuds/greenarrow12123
Summary: Sequel to my Cassian and Reader Firsts – bonus chapters from silly things like first water gun fight to dramatic things like DEATH no not really I promise no death





	Life is never boring (when you’re a rebel)

**Author's Note:**

> aka First time dealing with a sick Cassian 
> 
> Time Cassian and Reader have known each other: 8 months (Right after Platonic "I love you" and before accidental kiss) 
> 
> Author's notes: Alright so I wrote this so quick because I feel like it's been forever since I promised the sequel and I had a few hours since I got home from work early soooo THE FUN HAS ARRIVED. Was gonna start this out with a dramatic angst chapter and then I was like wtf do I really hate my readers that much haha so here’s a nice fluffy one :) Hope you enjoy!

You sneezed and your eyes widened as Cassian smirked blowing gently on the bowl of soup you had just made him. 

“I _told_ you that you’d get sick if you cuddled with me.” 

“I am _not_ getting sick.” You sneezed again and groaned. 

“Mhm. I’m just going to sit here enjoying my soup as you come to terms with the fact that you are sick.” 

You narrowed your eyes and Cassian’s widened with worry. And then you pounced, the bed shaking under your weight as Cassian struggled to steady the soup so it wouldn’t spill. He threw you a light glare but you just smiled sweetly before lifting his arm and snuggling yourself into his side, smothering another sneeze into your elbow, before relaxing fully against him. 

Cassian smiled pressing a kiss to the top of your head, but what he couldn’t see was your growing smirk. As soon as Cassian settled to drink his soup, you quickly pinched his side and as he let out a loud squeal you grabbed his bowl of soup and scurried to the end of the bed. 

“Victory!” You shouted.

Cassian gave you an unimpressed look and held out his hand, silently asking for his soup back but you just smiled and went to take a sip. 

‘”Y/N! Wait, I wouldn’t-“ 

But it was too late; you stuck your tongue out at him and took a big gulp of soup. The second the soup hit your tongue you froze. A squeak escaped your throat and you immediately spat out the scalding soup all over the bed. 

“Ow.” You groaned, sticking your tongue out and frantically fanning it.

“I did try to warn you.”

──────────────────────

Cassian rarely got sick but when he did he was a completely inept and out of commission for about a week.

You had been working one day when you realized that you hadn’t run into Cassian once that day. After asking around you found out that he had called out sick. Sick. In the 8 months, you had known him he hadn’t missed even one day of work. 

You quickly finished up you work for the day and went to his room. You tried the handle but it was locked. 

“Cassian?” You knocked, leaning against the door hoping to hear any sign of life.

“Cassian is indisposed at the moment.” 

You turned around raising an eyebrow at K2, “Wanna let me in?” You gestured to the door. K2 paused for a minute, before humming affirmatively and unlocking the door for you. 

With a surprised thank you, you quickly shuffled into the dark room. It was sweltering and you immediately began to sweat. You quickly shucked out of your jacket before walking over to the bed. 

“Cassian?” 

The lump of blankets on the bed groaned and a disheveled head of hair popped out and you smirked. 

“Hey, you alright?” 

“Y/N, I’m dying.” 

You chuckled sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling back the covers revealing a pouting flushed Cassian. 

“I’m sure it’s just a cold.” 

He coughed, “No. I’m dying.”

With a gentle smile, you leaned over and brushed your hand across his forehead, eyes widening in concern when you felt the heat radiating from him.

“Woah, you need to go to the med bay. You are seriously hot.” 

Cassian gave you a lopsided smile, “Hot?” 

You rolled your eyes, “Cassian, now’s not the time. You have a really bad fever. Come on up and at ’em.” 

You stood grabbing onto Cassian’s sweaty hands and pulled him up. He rested heavily against you and you stumbled slightly under his weight before turning and leading him out the door and to the med bay.

──────────────────────

After returning from the med bay, you tried to settle Cassian back into his bed, but he was being stubborn. He had a severe fever. But the doctor hadn’t been too worried. She had given him some medicine and sent him off to rest.

However, whatever medicine he had been given was making him seriously loopy. 

As you tucked him into bed, he kept giggling and playing with your hair. 

“Cassian, stop wiggling we need to get you in bed.” 

He pulled at your hands until you looked up to meet his eyes. He smiled, releasing your hands and raising his to cradle your face, “I love you, Y/N.”

You smiled at his sincerity, “I love you too, Cassian.”

His brows furrowed and he brought your face closer, “No. I really love you.”

Your eyebrows shot up, “And I really love you.” You poked him on the nose with a smile. 

But he just frowned, his lip jutting out, “No, you don’t get it!” 

He groaned and fell down onto the bed mumbling to himself. You successfully tucked him into bed and he fell to sleep instantly.

──────────────────────

Sick Shenanigans #1

Your eyes shot open as a loud fit of coughing rocked the room. You blinked frantically, your head swinging around trying to figure out where you were. 

“Y/N?” 

Right. Cassian’s room. 

“Yeah, Cassian?” 

He sniffled, his voice sounded all muffled, “Can you get me another box of tissues?”

“I stole four boxes from the med bay yesterday.”

“I know.”

“Well, what did you do with them all?” 

“Um....” 

“Cassian.” 

His eyes flickered over to the corner of the room and you looked over seeing tissues surrounding the trashcan. You looked back at him incredulously but he just smiled innocently.

“So….more tissues?”

You smirked and nodded before running out of the room. A few minutes later you snuck into the med bay. Peeking around the corner you caught sight of Mila, “Pst. Mila. Tissues?” 

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the box of tissues off the counter next to her and chucked it to you. With a quick thank you you took off again. 

When you made it back to Cassian’s room, he was sitting impatiently on the bed. 

“Think you can beat this?” You said with a smile as you chucked a balled up tissue behind you and into the trashcan. 

Cassian smiled and held out his hand and you jumped onto the bed settling next to him as he went to throw his own balled up tissue.

──────────────────────

Sick Shenanigans #2

You narrowed your eyes and tightened your grip on the cup of pills, “Cassian, if you don’t take your medicine, I am going to kill you.” 

Cassian groaned, “No.” 

You started toward him but he stumbled out of bed and tried to shoot past you to the bathroom but you blocked his way. He shot one way and then the other and somehow was able to get past you, but without a second thought you dropped the cup and lunged at him, knocking him to the ground with a thud. 

He tried to wiggle out of your hold but you pushed him down, straddling his waist and holding his hands tight against the ground. 

“Cassian. You need to take your medicine.” 

He shook his head and tried to buck you off his body, but you held him down.

“Y/N. Let me up.” 

“Not until you take your medicine.” 

“You have to let me up now.” 

“Why would I-“ 

Cassian sneezed directly into your face and you immediately released him, backing up and frantically rubbing your shirt over your face. 

“Sorry?” Cassian shrugged.

──────────────────────

Sick Shenanigans #3

You were absolutely exhausted. You had been up for two days straight making sure that Cassian’s fever wasn’t getting any higher. You had just finished tucking Cassian into bed for the night, covering a yawn when he reached up and pulled you down so that you were lying next to him. You yawned again and he brushed a hand across your face. 

“You should sleep.” 

“No, I need to keep an eye on you.” You mumbled into his stomach.

Cassian smiled, his hands tangling through your hair, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

You nodded and curled up closer to him, your head tucking in the corner of his neck. 

“You really shouldn’t be cuddling me. You’re going to get sick.” He chuckled but you just groaned waving him off and curling even further into his side. 

“I just want to lay here forever. I feel like shit.” You mumbled.

Cassian snorted, “Fierabrás, you do realize you’re not the one that’s sick.” 

You made a few more mumbling noises and Cassian just rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around you as you drifted off to sleep. But before you were fully asleep, Cassian poked you.

“Um…I know you were super sweet and bundled me up in blankets, but I really have to go to the bathroom.”

──────────────────────

You coughed, your throat burning. As you let out a groan, a hand brushed over your hair and you sighed.

“Cassian, I think I’m sick.”

“I know, fierabrás. Come here.” 

You moaned and scouted closer to Cassian, relaxing fully against him. His hand brushed from your hair and down your back as you sneezed and then immediately fell into a coughing fit.

“I’m dying.” You wheezed. 

Cassian chuckled, pulling the blanket up over your shivering body, “You’re fine.”

“I. Am. Dying.” 

Cassian pressed a kiss to the top of your head, “I’ll take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: First time you broke Draven aka Draven finding out you named your kid after him


End file.
